The following is not an admission that anything discussed below is prior art or part of the common general knowledge of persons skilled in the art.
Cyclonic vacuum cleaners utilize one or more cyclones that have an associated dirt collection chamber. The dirt collection chamber may be formed in the bottom of a cyclone chamber. A disc or divider may be positioned in the cyclone casing to divide the cyclone casing into an upper cyclone chamber and a lower dirt collection chamber. In it also known to position a dirt collection chamber exterior to a cyclone casing, such as surrounding the cyclone chamber.